


To be Alone with You

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Lance has Shiro wrapped around his finger, Lance is a virgin, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: After Lance admitted his attraction to men to Shiro, and more specifically his attraction to him, it became commonplace for them to spend time alone together sharing gentle kisses and enjoying each other's company. But Lance has a mind to do more than that, and Shiro certainly isn't opposed.





	To be Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of my previous fic, but I like them as stand alone fics.  
> I proof read this myself so I apologize for any lingering mistakes! 
> 
> (Title from the song of the same name by Sufjan Stevens)

It wasn’t uncommon after their first kiss for Lance to spend time in Shiro’s room with his lips sweetly reddened by the devoted attention they were given and his hair cutely ruffled out of place from the fingers that had run through it. Kissing Lance had become somewhat of a daily habit for Shiro. Before he knew it, it turned into just another part of his routine when the day was winding down and he’d find himself in his room waiting for that bright smile to walk through his door and greet him.

Lance had asked at one point if he was annoying Shiro. But Shiro certainly didn’t mind. He could ravish Lance’s soft, hydrated lips for hours on end if he’d let him. But he’d sooner or later feel himself start to get greedy and pull away to clear the fog from his lust filled heads. He didn’t mind doing nothing but holding Lance for hours on end either and more than once the two had fallen asleep unknowingly in the embrace. 

They had been going on like that for the course of a week or two so Shiro smiled when he heard the mechanical rush of his door opening and looked up to see exactly who he expected. 

“Hey big guy.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he made his way to where Shiro was lounging on his bed. Shiro laughed. Lance elicited that from him a lot. 

“Your pickup lines are as bad as ever, Lance.” Shiro replied and shook his head. 

“Hey I take offense to that! You’re looking at the smoothest talker on this side of the galaxy.” Lance puffed his chest out in defiance. Shiro hummed questioningly. 

“I want to talk to whoever decided that.” He shot back and sat up to greet Lance. 

“Well it might’ve been me and you can’t change my mind so you’re going to have to deal with it!” Lance sat down next to Shiro and grinned victoriously, a victory that he also... gave to himself. Shiro just shook his head with a smile on his face. It was hard to believe this boy was fighting in the same war he was; the way he could preserve his lighthearted nature even in the midst of all of the terrible things they encountered was something to be admired. He was good for the morale of the team in a way that neither Shiro nor Keith even as the leader could be. It was in the same way that he could keep Shiro grounded in the moment, even when his mind threatened to take him to darker places and for that he was grateful. 

“You okay there?” Lance asked, the tone of his voice suddenly much more serious than before. He put a hand on Shiro’s arm and leaned forward to get a look at his face. Shiro hadn’t even realized he was drifting in his thoughts. He straightened up and gave a smile over in Lance’s direction. 

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks.” He replied. Lance gave a relieved smile back and Shiro gave himself just enough time to absorb the feeling of his heart swelling before bringing his lips down on Lance’s. 

Lance put his hand on top of the one Shiro was resting on his cheek and kissed him back tenderly.  
It started like that most of the time; the slow and gentle passes of lips over the other’s, just enjoying the sensations and comfort of it all. Wet, languid sounds we’re all that filled the room and made up the soundtrack to the little world they had created for themselves. 

Eventually they’d find themselves horizontal and tangled in each other’s limbs having decided sitting up was far too much effort for such an unhurried ordeal. 

The skin of Lance’s arms was just as amazingly smooth and soft as that of his face, and Shiro marveled in it as his human hand rubbed them soothingly up and down. Lance in turn loved to place his hand on the powerful muscles of Shiro’s chest and feel the rise and fall of his breathing. 

They’d done this so often by then and yet neither of them tired of losing themselves in the other’s lips. 

Shiro was impressed with how far Lance had come from their first nervous touch of lips to the veteran he was now, but he was also more than impressed with it. The way Lance kissed him deeply and confidently like he’d never been apprehensive in the first place had his lower half starting to stir with interest and he changed their position to hover over Lance only so that he couldn’t feel the hardness between his legs. But being on top of Lance was hardly a viable solution to what he was trying to accomplish. He pulled away with his heart racing to give his lungs a full breath of air. 

There was a pregnant silence between them, and Shiro wondered if he was being discreet in the slightest. Lance could read emotions better than he could read directions most days, so surely, he could tell Shiro was aroused beyond belief. 

“We should both get some sleep.” Shiro spoke but made no effort to move. Lance’s face was blushed a beautiful deep red and he looked up at Shiro like he’d just kicked him to the curb. His hands gripped at Shiro’s arms. 

“Shiro, wait.” He started and then looked like he’d lost confidence in whatever he was about to say. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked gently. He brushed some of Lance’s hair back into place as he waited for his answer. It was a moment before Lance continued.

“Just a little longer.” Lance requested and Shiro felt his heart break at the mere concept of denying him though the thought of holding himself back for longer was difficult. 

“Ok.” He acquiesced with a smile. Lance looked pleased and then his eyes were closed and his lips were parted and Shiro resumed his place as he was asked. 

He didn’t know how much longer to expect a “littler” was, but somewhere along the way a wandering hand had dropped its grip on Shiro’s arm and rested almost innocently on Shiro’s thigh until it wandered further up into undeniably not innocent territory. Shiro’s body froze. He almost pulled away but Lance’s other hand kept his head locked in a kiss while the hand on his crotch explored up and down the hard length. His breathing became labored and his hips rocked into the curious touch. 

Their kissing transcended into new territory it hadn’t been before; deep, passionate, hungry for more that they’d been denying themselves. 

Lance broke apart so he could start working Shiro’s pants off, giving a flustered Shiro a moment to collect himself. 

“Wait Lance, what are you doing?” He stopped Lance’s hand at his belt. 

“Uhh... isn’t it obvious? I’m taking your pants off.” Lance answered. 

“I mean... what do you want to do after that?” Shiro clarified. 

“Well I hadn’t really gotten that far to be honest.” 

Shiro smiled at such an adorably honest answer. 

“Here.” He said as he sat up and began removing his clothes himself. Lance watched with baited breath at the muscled torso being uncovered before him. Shiro looked back down at the unmoving Lance as he tossed his shirt to the ground. 

“Lance have you ever... done anything like this before?” He asked with near certainty that the answer was no. Lance had a reputation for being the lover boy, but an unlucky one, and he doubted considerably that his efforts ever led him this far before. 

Lance averted his gaze.

“Not really, no.” He admitted. “But I want to! Don’t get all weird on me now just because I haven’t!” He looked back up at Shiro, sitting up to rest on his forearms with a lit fire in his eyes. 

“With me?” Shiro pushed further.

“Yes with you! Oh my god Shiro are you kidding? You’re literally god tier choice here!” Lance explained and sat up fully. Shiro felt the heat of a blush creep onto his face. He didn’t say it out loud but his mind filled with all sorts of appeals to a higher being about how lucky he felt. It took a second of processing before he allowed himself to move, and free himself of his pants as well. 

He gave a curious look to Lance who still hadn’t made any attempt to take off his own clothes. 

“Oh, right yeah!” Lance stammered and scrambled to take his shirt off as well. Shiro laughed and pinned Lance back onto the mattress before he could get any further. He dove straight for the delicately lovely expanse of Lance’s neck, so unfairly untouched and unmarked for how delectable it was. Lance was in the middle of some protest about how he hadn’t gotten his pants off yet when his words were replaced with the cutest gasping moan Shiro had ever heard. He set out on a mission to hear more of them. One hand reached down between the two of them to find Lance’s bulging crotch. Shiro caressed it lovingly with the lightest touch that had Lance’s hips twitching underneath him. 

Lance was deliciously vocal, which Shiro would find humorous later when he thought about it, but for the moment it only served to rile him up more. 

“Shiro, please.” Lance begged. “Take them off.” 

Shiro stopped painting his masterpiece on Lance’s neck to do so, looking him over carefully as they tag teamed the effort. Lance’s body was so thin, yet lined with a respectable amount of muscle from dedicated combat training. The skin all over his body was so smooth and touchable and Shiro wanted equally as much to wrap him up in his arms as defile him with his cock. 

Whatever it was Lance wanted , Shiro would give him. 

“Are you doing okay?” He asked carefully. 

“Yeah.” Lance nodded. Shiro had never seen Lance looking so distracted that he wasn’t running his mouth. 

“Do you want to actually... have sex? There are other things we can do too you know. If you’re uncomfortable, I’m not expecting—” he started on a tangent that Lance cut off quickly.

“I 100%, for sure, definitely want you to fuck me, Shiro.” Lance replied and Shiro felt a wave of simultaneous shock and arousal shoot through him. 

This boy was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. It didn’t matter that he’d been strong enough to face death before and get out alive; somehow Lance and the overflowing, uncharted emotions he filled Shiro’s chest with would be his undoing. 

“Right, okay.” Shiro mused. He placed a hand on Lance’s thigh and rubbed it soothingly, bringing them back into the moment. He brought his lips down to the cutely pert, pink nipples on his chest and enveloped one in his mouth. Lance buried his hands in the top of Shiro’s hair. 

“Shit…” he murmured. “I didn’t know it could feel so good there.” He continued, sounding like he was talking to no one at all. Shiro continued to flick and caress his tongue against the bud while he enjoyed the sounds it produced from Lance. The hand he had on Lance’s thigh roamed further, finding the tight, textured muscle of Lance’s hole through his underwear and feeling it tighten in reaction to the touch. He rubbed the flat of a fingertip against it soothingly until Lance seemed to relax. 

He brought his lips to Lance’s again while he eased off the last piece of clothing standing between him and a fully revealed Lance and then smiled while he gazed at the wonder of a naked Lance underneath him.

“You’re beautiful.” Shiro praised. 

“You’re one to talk!” Lance shot back like it was an insult. “Come on, take these off.” He started pulling at Shiro’s briefs. Shiro laughed and helped him finish the effort. Lance stared immediately at Shiro’s dick once it was out. Shiro didn’t know what was going through his head, and it would’ve made him feel self-conscious if he wasn’t so absolutely sure that it was just because Lance had never seen another boner in person before. The way Lance reached out to touch it was adorably determined. He wrapped his hand around the width of it and whistled. 

“Geez, Shiro. You think this thing will fit in me?” he laughed but there was a hint of nervousness behind it. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you, Lance.” Shiro replied earnestly. 

“No, I mean I trust you I’m just... a little nervous I guess.” Lance confessed. Shiro kissed his forehead with understanding. 

“Do you still want to do it?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I still want to do it.” Lance replied. 

“Ok.” Shiro smiled and kissed Lance again. “It’s easier if you flip over and get on your knees.” He prompted. Lance nodded and flipped himself over. Shiro left the bed for a moment to get condoms and lube and Lance watched from where his head lay on its side on top of his folded arms. He felt the weight of the bed shift when Shiro came back to sit kneel behind him. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked once he’d spread the clear gel on his fingers. “It’s a little cold.” He warned. 

“Yeah, ready.” Lance nodded and Shiro inserted the first cautious finger. One of Lance’s arms shot out to his side to grip at the sheets. “Fuck that feels weird.” 

“It’s a little strange at first, just try to relax.” Shiro instructed. Lance nodded and Shiro felt the muscles loosen as he did as he was told. “There we go, just like that.” He praised. He gave Lance plenty of time to grow used to the first finger before he added any more, each step of the way making sure to check that Lance was doing okay. He leaned over Lance’s back to kiss his shoulder blades while his fingers worked to stretch Lance open. He was doing really well, and Shiro made sure he knew it. 

When he felt sure Lance was ready, Shiro took his fingers out to pull a condom on and smear more lube over his length before turning his attention back on Lance. 

“I’m going to go slow but you have to tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah.” Lance nodded his face into the mattress. Shiro marveled at the sight before him as he lined himself up. In a way he still didn’t believe that this was happening, that they had come this far and that Lance was ready and waiting Shiro to fuck him into the mattress. He pushed in the first inch and stopped despite how much he wanted more of the wonderful tight heat to give Lance time to react, but he was just lying still and holding his breath as he waited for more. 

“Hey, breathe.” Shiro reminded him and Lance let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, it’s not so bad really.” Lance responded. “I want to feel the whole thing.” He added and clearly had no idea how much his unintentional dirty talk was driving Shiro wild. But he pushed in at a slow, careful pace and Lance’s nerves seemed to have dissolved by the time Shiro’s length was fully enveloped. 

“You did so well, Lance.” Shiro praised. 

“Figures the one thing I’m talented at is taking dick.” Lance retorted with a self-deprecating laugh. 

“Hey, don’t say that, we’re working on your self-esteem, remember?” Shiro chided although it felt like strange timing to give someone a pep-talk while you were balls deep in their ass. “But yes, you are proving yourself to be great at taking dick.” He added to lighten the mood. 

“You just feel so good, Shiro.” Lance mused out loud as he smiled and Shiro’s entire body lit on fire. 

“Fuck, Lance… I’m going to start moving now.” He warned and pulled his hips back. 

“Please. Fuck me.” Lance begged and Shiro had to remind himself to start with slow, deep motions in and out. Lance buried his face down in the mattress and Shiro could hear the smallest gasp-like moans with each thrust he gave. He held Lance’s hips steady and built up a rhythm as the smaller figure below rocked forward with his movements. Lance’s breathing grew raspy and his moans grew louder the longer they went on. Eventually Shiro could thrust into him at a speed he found pleasurable, and his own noises joined Lance’s in a soundtrack of pleasure. The entire time, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be someone Lance trusted so much to give him the privilege of his first time. 

He wouldn’t want anyone else to do it of course; he wouldn’t stand for anyone being anything less than patient and careful with such an important person in his life. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping from the moment they started sharing innocent, explorative make outs that eventually he would find himself buried deep in Lance like he was. But he never would have pushed for it. It was such an exciting development for Shiro to even find out Lance was bi in the first place, to then be the one to help him explore it was the sort of luck he didn’t think he’d ever get in his life, especially in his love or sex life. 

He was glad, even if they never did it again, that Lance had asked him to share this experience. But Lance was so beautiful gasping beneath him, the way his face scrunched in pleasure, and the series of sweet cries that escaped the soft lips he’d come to know so well… he certainly hoped they’d get to do it again. 

“Shiro, ahh-- I don’t think… I can last much longer.” Lance choked out. It sounded like he had been holding himself back for a while. 

“It’s okay, just let yourself cum.” Shiro replied as gently as he could manage while he was gasping with effort himself. 

“But the bed—” Lance protested. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. We’ll worry about it later.” Shiro promised and curled himself over Lance’s back, reaching around to stroke Lance’s cock. Lance’s body tensed and he cried out a loud moan after the first couple of strokes, spilling onto himself and the sheets underneath. He breathed heavily and looked equally spent and satisfied as Shiro continued to pump into him. 

“That’s it.” Shiro praised. It wasn’t long before his thrusting turned shallow and desperate in the last moments before he reached his climax. He allowed himself time to catch his breath and ride out his orgasm before pulling out of Lance. Lance fell over onto his side and laid there, breathing still heavy and face entirely flushed with post-orgasmic euphoria. 

Shiro did away with the condom and sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Lance. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked and rested a hand on Lance’s thigh. 

“Kind of like I just worked out. But so much better. Like, sooo much better.” He replied. Shiro placed a kiss on Lance’s bare hip. 

“Good, I hope I did well for you.” Shiro continued and placed more kisses up the side of Lance’s torso. 

“What? Yeah! That was even better than I imagined!” Lance exclaimed and sat up before he realized by Shiro’s surprised reaction what he’d just admitted to. 

“You mean you’ve thought about this before?” Shiro asked. 

“Uh well yeah I mean… I told you I think you’re really hot, so it shouldn’t be that surprising, right? But if that’s weird you can completely forget I said it!” Lance stammered. He looked down at the bed next to him but found the stain he’d left there just as embarrassing. 

“No, it’s… it’s so cute, god, Lance, I really…” Shiro paused searching for the words to the emotion he was trying to express. “I’m really glad.” He concluded. 

“Thaaaat I’ve fantasized about having sex with you before?” Lance questioned. Shiro groaned. 

“Argh no that’s not what I meant. I don’t know what I’m trying to say. Just… I’m glad I was here to be your first.” He gave a soft smile toward Lance. 

“I’d ask you to make it a second right now but you honestly tired me out.” Lance confessed. They laughed together. “Are you going to kick me out of your bed now, is that how this works?” 

“It’s up to you if you want to stay, sharp shooter.” Shiro told him. 

“Good cause I want to cuddle but uh, we should probably clean up the bed first.” Lance replied. Shiro smiled and kissed his head.

“I’ll get us a towel and some water, then I’m all yours.” He said and started to pull on some clothes. 

Lance didn’t stop smiling that night until the snores started and it clear that he was out cold. He stayed curled up in Shiro’s arms like the perfectly sized counterpart to Shiro’s large stature. He realized then as he lay awake and listening to the inhales and exhales of Lance’s breathing that denying he had feelings for him was a lost cause. But he didn’t need to bring it up yet; as long as he was able to keep that million-dollar smile on Lance’s face, he’d be whatever they were right now for as long as he needed.


End file.
